A wide variety of items include clips that permit an item to be temporarily secured to another article. For example, writing implements, such as pens, frequently include a clip for permitting the writing implement to be temporarily attached to a pocket, a notebook or the like when the writing implement is not in use. In this regard, the clip generally includes a resilient, elongate member that extends lengthwise along the writing implement with the distal end of the elongate member capable of being separated from the writing implement such as by the insertion of a piece of clothing, a piece of paper or the like between the clip and the writing implement. Since the elongate member is biased toward the remainder of the writing implement, however, the clip grips the piece of clothing, piece of paper, etc. While writing implements commonly include clips, a wide variety of other items, such as portable electronic devices including pagers and music players, may also include clips.
Clips may be integral with an item, such as in instances in which a clip is integral to the cap of a pen. However, it is sometimes desirable to remove the clip from the item, such as in instances in which the clip is no longer necessary or in instances in which the clip may be an obstruction to the intended use of the item. As such, some clips are formed as a discrete component that may be attached to the item, but may later be detached if so desired. For example, an item may include a clip that is positioned relative to the item so as to facilitate the use of the item in a certain manner. If the item is to be used in other manners, however, the clip may prevent or limit the desired use of the item and, as a result, may be removed from the item.
Notwithstanding the various clips that have been developed, it would be desirable to provide improved clips, particularly improved clips that may securely engage an item and, when desired, be disengaged from the item.